jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Adele
Adele Laurie Blue Adkins (born May 5 1988), better known simply as Adele, is an English singer-songwriter and musician. Adele was offered a recording contract from XL Recordings after a friend posted her demo on MySpace in 2006. The next year she received the Brit Awards "Critics' Choice" award and won the BBC Sound of 2008. Her debut album, 19, was released in 2008 to much commercial and critical success. The album is certified four times platinum in the UK, and double platinum in the US. Her career in the US was boosted by a Saturday Night Live appearance in late 2008. At the 2009 Grammy Awards, Adele received the awards for Best New Artist and Best Female Pop Vocal Performance. Adele released her second album, 21, in early 2011. The album was well received critically and surpassed the success of her debut. 21 helped Adele earn six Grammy Awards in 2012 including Album of the Year, equalling the record for most Grammy Awards won by a female artist in one night. The album has also helped her receive numerous other awards, including two Brit Awards and three American Music Awards. The album has been certified 16 times platinum in the UK; in the US the album has held the top position longer than any other album since 1985. The success of 21 earned Adele numerous mentions in the Guinness Book Of World Records. She is the first artist to sell more than 3 million copies of an album in a year in the UK. With her two albums and the first two singles from 21, "Rolling in the Deep" and "Someone Like You", Adele became the first living artist to achieve the feat of two top five hits in both the UK Official Singles Chart and the Official Albums Chart simultaneously since the Beatles in 1964. With her third release from the album, "Set Fire to the Rain", becoming her third number one single in the US, Adele became the first artist in history to lead the Billboard 200 concurrently with three Billboard Hot 100 number ones. Adele is also the first female artist to have three singles in the top 10 of the Billboard Hot 100 at the same time, and the first female artist to have two albums in the top five of the Billboard 200 and two singles in the top five of the Billboard Hot 100 simultaneously. 21 is the longest running number one album by a female solo artist on the UK Albums Chart and is the longest running number one album by a female in Billboard history. In 2011, Billboard named Adele artist of the year. In 2012, Adele was listed at number five on VH1′s 100 Greatest Women In Music, and American magazine Time named Adele one of the most influential people in the world. Adele will appear in Secrets About Planet Earth but her character is left unknown at the moment. Adele will be sharing the album, Way Too Perfect For This World, with the talented kid: J-Weezy The Martian & the voiceful: Bruno Mars. Their first 3 singles are, "Coming In Peace", "Hoping That This Makes Sense", and also "Demonic Liars" that features B.o.B (a.k.a. Bobby Ray). Life and career 1988–2006: Early life Adele Laurie Blue Adkins was born in Tottenham, north London, England, to a single English teenage mother named Penny Adkins and a Welsh father on 5 May 1988. Adele's father Mark Evanssplit from Adele's mother when Adele was 3 years old, for which Adele had not forgiven him as of 2012. She began singing at age four and asserts that she became obsessed with voices. Adele has cited the Spice Girls as a major influence in regard to her love and passion for music, stating that "they made me what I am today." Adele impersonated the Spice Girls at dinner parties as a young girl. To make her look like singer Gabrielle, her mother made an eye patch with sequins, which Adele said was embarrassing. At the age of nine, Adele and her mother, a furniture-maker and adult learning activities organiser, relocated to Brighton. At the age of 11, Adele and her mother moved to Brixton and then to neighboring district West Norwood, in south London. West Norwood is the subject for Adele's first record, "Hometown Glory", written when she was 16. After moving to south London, she became interested in R&B artists such as Aaliyah, Destiny's Child and Mary J. Blige. Adele says that one of the most defining moments in her life was when she watched Pink perform at Brixton Academy. "It was the Missundaztood record, so I was about 13 or 14. I had never heard, being in the room, someone sing like that live ... I remember sort of feeling like I was in a wind tunnel, her voice just hitting me. It was incredible." Adele graduated from the BRIT School for Performing Arts & Technology in Croydon in May 2006, where she was a classmate of Leona Lewis and Jessie J. Adele credits the school with nurturing her talent. In school, she was more interested in going into A&R and hoped to launch other people's careers. Although she moved away from north London aged nine, Adele remains an ardent fan of her hometown Premier League football club Tottenham Hotspur. Artistry Voice and impact Adele's voice is categorised as contralto. Initially, critics suggested that her vocals were more developed and intriguing than her songwriting, a sentiment with which Adele agreed. Adele's first album is of the soul genre, with lyrics describing heartbreak and relationship. Her success occurred simultaneously with several other British female soul singers, with the British press dubbing her a new Amy Winehouse. This was described as a third British Musical Invasion of the US. However, Adele called the comparisons between her and other female soul singers lazy, noting "we're a gender, not a genre". By the beginning of 2009, listeners and critics started to describe Adele as unique. AllMusic wrote that "Adele is simply too magical to compare her to anyone." American singer Beyoncé Knowles cited Adele as one of the influences for her fourth album, Four. Madonna expressed a desire to collaborate with Adele, commenting; "I think she’s brilliant, I love her". Celine Dion performed "Rolling in the Deep" at her show at the Colosseum at Caesars Palace, after telling the crowd, "I love Adele so much. She's amazing." J. J. Burnel of The Stranglers is also a fan, stating; "She had me riveted... Of course she's huge and normally that would turn me off because it's too commercial. But I was seriously impressed". Dave Grohl of Foo Fighters and Nirvana has repeatedly praised Adele in interviews. In February 2012, Adele was listed at number five on VH1′s 100 Greatest Women In Music. In April 2012, American magazine Time named Adele one of the 100 most influential people in the world.People named her one of 2012 Most Beautiful at Every Age. On 30 April 2012, a tribute to Adele was held at New York City's (Le) Poisson Rouge called Broadway Sings Adele, starring various Broadway actors such as Matt Doyle. Discography Working Solo * Nineteen (2008) * Twenty-One (2011) * Unknown New Adele Album (TBA) Shared with Bruno Mars & J-Weezy The Martian * Way Too Perfect For This World (2013) Filmograpghy Shows * Secrets About Planet Earth - unknown character. Movies coming soon... Gallery coming soon... Category:Artists Category:Singers